Embodiments of the invention relate to productivity applications, in particular, for following/subscribing and promoting threads from productivity applications with social media platforms.
Conventional productivity applications (e.g., email, customer relationship management (CRM), instant messaging (IM), etc.) represent an obstacle to adopting social software, and are indeed a barrier to making key data available to social media forums (e.g., CONNECTIONS, LINKEDIN, FACEBOOK, TWITTER, etc.). In conventional productivity tools, such as email, IM, and CRM, the information exchanged between a set of users. Meanwhile, social media is partitioned and managed independently. While social media may have an almost unbounded number of participants, productivity applications promote bounded groups (e.g., an email thread comprising five persons, an IM thread comprising three persons, etc.) where the conversation/exchange is confined to these bounded groups.